The Easter Egg Hunt
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Brittany wakes up on Easter to find Santana gone. They had a tradition of going to the Easter Egg hunts around the city. With the help of a few people and a few eggs, though, she finds a huge surprise. Brittana Future!fic


Easter was coming up and Santana had a surprise for Brittany. Every year, Brittany loved to go watch the various egg hunts around the city. She used to participate in some back in high school but once they graduated and moved, Brittany determined she was too old and simply wanted to watch the kids have their fun.

The two girls have been dating for a few years now but that never stopped the romantic surprises. They always loved the random nights where one of them would do something romantic for the other. It never had to specifically be on a holiday or anniversary or birthday, just whenever they felt like it (which was often).

Many times Santana had come home to their shared apartment after a hard day of working or classes to find a surprise. Her favorites were always the ones that included Brittany in lingerie with all of the fixings in the bedroom. Candles, rose petals, soft music, and new underwear was usual for these nights but every now and then it would include 'sex food' such as strawberries, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, or even new toys. Don't get Santana wrong though, she loved all the other surprises too like when Brittany had arranged a picnic at the zoo.

Santana was also quite a sucker for doing romantic things just to see Brittany light up with happiness. She preferred to more playful things that her blonde loved to indulge in, but rarely had the chance to anymore with all of the 'grown-up' things they had to do now.

With Easter, Brittany would expect the usual egg-hunt hopping throughout the city, but she would be surprised.

Easter morning rolled around and Brittany woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She grumbled as she reached for the snooze or off button. In the process of finding the button, she had knocked something off of the clock and onto the floor. Once the alarm was off, she realized Santana wasn't in bed with her like usual. That was odd. Then Brittany remembered something was knocked to the floor.

She got up to retrieve the item, a plastic egg. It was the kind that you could open up and put things inside. Once opened, a small note fell out of it.

_Go to our usual diner. Love you, xoxo – Santana_

Santana must've gotten hungry and went out for breakfast. Their favorite diner was one of the few that would be open on Easter. Brittany was a little sad that the brunette hadn't woken her up before she left and taken her along. This was, however, a cute way to let her know.

After showering and changing from her pajamas to a pair dark skinny jeans, a light blue halter top, and flip flops, she left the house with her purse to head to the diner.

Brittany's arrival was signaled with a rattle of a bell connected to the door. It wasn't very crowded in the diner so she would find Santana easily. Brittany looked around for her favorite Latina but realized that she wasn't at their normal table, nor any of the others. She went up to Chelsea, her favorite waitress.

"Has San been in here Chelsea?"

"Oh Brittany! She gave me instructions for when you arrived. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll be with you in a second!"

That was kind of weird. Was Santana not here or is she hiding in the back or something? Brittany was left to similar thoughts for a few minutes until Chelsea came back, armed with food.

"Here is your favorite breakfast, along with a piece of cake, already paid for courtesy of Santana."

"Where is she?"

"Not here. She came by this morning to pay for the food and tell me that you will be getting here later to eat. The piece of cake is our Easter cake special and she wanted to make sure you also had a piece of it. Enjoy your meal, Brittany!"

"But wait!" It was too late, Chelsea was already moving on to another table. She sighed and started to eat her food slowly. Why would Santana do this? It was Easter and they were supposed to go to the hunts together.

Eventually, she made it to the piece of cake. It was her favorite kind of cake and it even had a cute little bunny on it. That made her smile a little bit. As she started she saw Chelsea looking over at her and smiling. A short moment later and she was at the table with Brittany again.

"Santana also wanted me to give you this." She produced an egg out of her apron. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you right away but she wanted to make sure you ate and even had some cake. Santana said you love cake. She even paid extra to make sure you got a piece with a bunny on it."

Brittany smiled and thanked Chelsea. Santana could be so sweet but where was she? Hopefully this egg would tell her where to find her girlfriend.

_Hope breakfast was delicious. Ready for your own Easter egg hunt?  
><em>_The next egg can be found at the place where I first fell in love with you.  
><em>_Xoxo my love. - Santana_

Brittany may not have gotten straight A's in high school but she knows all things Santana. Every time Santana has opened up about herself, Brittany listened. Therefore she knows after only a short look through her mind that Santana fell in love with her in dance class. In Lima, Ohio.

Surely, Santana wouldn't want her to go to Lima today? Just in case, Brittany decided to check the dance studios around the city first. She was starting with the one she worked at, of course. It was a rather large one that had offered her jobs many times in the past. It was after getting her own experience she decided to settle down and work there.

As she pulls up to the dance studio, which was supposed to be closed today, she barely registered the other cars parked there.

Once inside, she heard music coming from the main dance studio. Brittany slowly walked towards the music. It wasn't sappy romantic music but a cute instrumental song perfect for a ballet.

Walking into the room, she heard little giggles and saw her class of ballet students, ranging from the beginners to more advanced dancers. As they started their show, the youngest ones did their best with their part. They did their slightly clumsy little turns and jumps and Brittany wanted to squeal over the cuteness of it all.

After the short showcase by the smaller girls, the intermediate class started. They were a little older and their experience showed. Brittany had managed to find a great ballet teacher when the owner had asked her to. It was someone she became friends with while auditioning for shows and other jobs. Her heart beat with joy at the sight of the girls who were once the clumsy little dancers showed more grace than when they were younger.

Finally, the oldest group started. While the youngest group had their adorable clumsiness and the intermediate group had their determination, the oldest group showed off the result of all of their training. They moved with such beauty and grace that Brittany was proud they had chosen her studio to study dance at.

As they finished out their performance, one of the oldest dancers came up to Brittany.

"Ms. Pierce, we really appreciate all you do. You are a great inspirational dancer. We all love you!"

With that, all of the dancers gave Brittany a huge group hug. Brittany started to cry a little bit. Eventually, they pulled away and her ballet instructor friend walked up to her.

"We've wanted to do a show for you for awhile. Thank you for getting me this job. All of this was also put into action by a certain brunette girlfriend that you may know. She wanted me to give you this."

Her friend produced an egg from her workout bag. Another clue! Maybe this wasn't a bad way to spend Easter, as long as she got to see Santana soon! Eagerly, Brittany popped open the egg and unrolled the slip of paper inside.

_If you are reading this, you've obviously remembered I fell in love with you when I first saw you dancing. How about this one. Where did we first kiss?_

_Keep up the amazing work. Xoxo – Santana_

Brittany barely even blinked as she rushed out a quick thank you to everybody and sprinted out to her car. They first kissed the day Santana had taken her to the duck pond. Again, Brittany went to their new favorite one because going back to Lima wasn't all that practical.

As Brittany got out and walked towards the pond, she saw another familiar figure. The figure was holding a guitar. She had a feeling she knew who it was and when she got close she realized she was right.

It was Noah Puckerman. Puck had also moved to the city and became a fairly successful local singer. He had a small band that played often and usually played a packed house. He grinned as he watched Brittany come nearer.

"Hey blondie!"

"Hey Puck, what're you doing here?"

"I was recruited by Santana. She was looking for a sexy soulful singer to serenade her girlfriend."

"Is she here?" Brittany was excited to finally see her girl.

"Sorry, I'm the only one here for you right now." He directed the blonde to sit down on a blanket that was laid out near the pond. After getting situated he reached into a small box that he had near the blanket. He produced a small bouquet of roses and held them out to the girl.

"These are from Santana. This song was requested by her for you. If you feel the need to kiss me or anything during or after, go right ahead."

Brittany beamed at the roses and even giggled a little at Puck's offer. "No thanks, I have somebody I'm saving them for."

"Fair enough." Puck was actually very happy for the girls and would do anything for either of them. Sure, he was a guy and would love to be invited into any sexual relations they had but what straight man wouldn't? He had agreed almost immediately to do this, after poking a little fun at how sappy Santana was for her blonde. "Well, here goes nothing."

Puck started to strum his guitar.

_She got eyes that cut you like a knife  
><em>_and lips that taste like sweet red wine  
><em>_and pretty legs, go to heaven every time  
><em>_She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
><em>_When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe  
><em>_Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_It blows me away  
><em>_She's everything I want to say to a woman  
><em>_but couldn't find the words to say_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_I don't know what to do  
><em>_Cause every time I try to tell her how I feel  
><em>_it comes out "I love you"  
><em>_You got whatever it is_

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay  
><em>_Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day  
><em>_but that all changed when she walked into my life  
><em>_when people ask me why it is  
><em>_Tell them I don't know  
><em>_Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire  
><em>_She's gonna be my wife_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_It blows me away  
><em>_She's everything I want to say to a woman  
><em>_but I couldn't find the words to say_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_I don't know what to do  
><em>_Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel  
><em>_it comes out "I love you"  
><em>_You got whatever it is_

_Cause when she loves me  
><em>_Girl that's how I feel  
><em>_Cause when she loves me I'm on top of the world  
><em>_Cause when she loves me I can live forever  
><em>_and when she loves me I am untouchable_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_It blows me away  
><em>_She's everything I want to say to a woman  
><em>_but I couldn't find the words to say_

_She got whatever it is  
><em>_I don't know what to do  
><em>_Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel  
><em>_it comes out "I love you"  
><em>"_She does!"  
><em>_You got whatever it is_

As Puck finished up the song, Brittany was wiping away tears.

"I didn't think it was that bad..." Puck said uncertainly.

"No! They're happy tears. That was beautiful Puck."

"She wanted me to tell you that she means the whole song. Also I have another present for you."

Brittany waited patiently as Puck once again dug around in his box. She had loved that song and couldn't believe Santana had picked it especially for her. She desperately wanted to see her girl.

Puck came back up with his hands behind his back. In an big unveiling moment, he quickly whipped out the next egg from behind his back.

"For you, madam."

Brittany didn't even reply to him in her eagerness to pop open the egg. She unrolled the piece of paper and quickly read.

_You're doing so good, baby. I hope you liked the song. It expresses how I feel about you. Sometimes I just want to tell you how amazing you are and then I look in your eyes and forget everything I wanted to say. It all just comes out as "I love you" which is very true. Are you hungry yet? Go back home for a surprise waiting for you there. I will see you soon. Xoxo – Santana_

Brittany was indeed very hungry. It was almost six o'clock now and some food sounded great right about now. She quickly hugged Puck and thanked him for his participation.

"Good luck, Brittany!" Puck had called out to her because she was already running back to her car.

As she pulled up to her apartment building she was disappointed when she didn't see Santana's car parked in it's usual spot. With the hopes that maybe her girlfriend had decided on a different spot today, she raced up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator.

As she burst into her apartment, she had a fleeting thought about how it was unlocked. That meant someone had to be there. She quickly ran into the kitchen, passing by the living room. Finding no one in the kitchen she ran into her bedroom. Again, there was no one. Disappointed again, she walked back to the living room to take off her coat and shoes. It was there she finally found somebody sitting on the couch.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Brittany!" He got up and enveloped the woman before him in a big hug.

"I thought you were off doing fashion shows?"

"I was called back by a certain brunette who needed some help. I'm a sucker for anything romantic."

"Santana?"

"Yes. She told me about the egg hunt she was planning for you. I believe I am one of the last legs."

"So what is your job?"

"My job was to make you a fantastic dress. Santana gave me a few instructions. She picked out the color, she says it matches your eyes and makes them pop and I whole-heartedly agree. She also practically begged me to make sure it showed off some of your...um..assets."

"Oh Kurt, you didn't have to! You make such beautiful, expensive dresses. I hope she paid you for it!"

"That isn't important. What is important is that I get you looking fine for your date tonight before Santana kills me."

Brittany squealed in excitement. Finally she was going to see Santana! She was also going to look smoking hot because that was practically Kurt's specialty.

A short while later she was getting into Kurt's car. He was to be her chauffeur and ensure Brittany's safe arrival at their favorite, rather expensive, romantic restaurant.

One thing Brittany noticed as they pulled up was the lack of other cars. Usually this place was packed but maybe that was just because it was Easter. The thought was quickly pushed out of her mind when she spotted Santana's car, though.

"Go inside, she's waiting for you."

"Thanks for making me hot tonight, Kurt!" Brittany pulled him in for a big hug. It was the best one she could give in a car, at least.

"You're welcome. You manage to tame a wild beast. The world owes you one."

"Wild beast? I've never gone hunting though!"

"Nevermind, Britt. Just go inside."

Brittany did just that. She was wearing the tight-fitting sky blue dress that Kurt had made for her. It was tight around her hips and became looser around her thighs giving her some breathing room, but still fitting her perfectly. The neckline was low, showing a good amount of cleavage, but still made it look classy. It had one asymmetrical strap that held the whole thing up. The pair of heels she was wearing made her legs look even longer than usual and when Santana finally spotted her, her mouth went dry as her jaw dropped.

When Brittany walked further into the restaurant, she noticed that nobody else was there. A waiter came out and ushered her to their favorite table and she saw Santana there waiting for her. Her girlfriend was sitting there with her jaw dropped. Brittany wanted to laugh at the expression on her girl's face but she mirrored it when she saw Santana was looking just as good.

Santana had bought a new dress for tonight. It wasn't designed by Kurt, but it was definitely made by someone who knew what they were doing. It hugged the Latina in all of the right places, not even allowing for a flowing bottom like Brittany's. It was black and had a halter neckline that put Brittany's favorite playthings on display.

When both girls got their composure back, the waiter left chuckling a little. Santana stood up and walked the short distance left between the two and hugged her girlfriend tightly. When she pulled back she placed a sweet kiss on the girl's lips and smiled. "You look amazing tonight, babe."

"Me? Look at you!"

"I know, right?"

Santana produced a single red rose and handed it to Brittany who smiled brightly. Santana then led Brittany over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Once Brittany was comfortably seated, Santana sat down on the other side.

"Did you have a good time today, B? I'm sorry I didn't take you Easter egg hung hopping like usual."

"It was perfect, Sany, just like you."

Santana blushed a little bit. Brittany may mix up her words a lot, but she always knew the perfect things to say.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm yes!"

"Good, I already ordered your favorite. The chef is currently making our food now."

"How did you know I was coming. Are you psychic? How come you've never told me?"

"No, babe. I had everybody call me once you left them. I knew where you were at most of the day. I had to get all of the timing right."

"Sany, my eyes are up here..."

"Sorry. You just look so great in that dress."

"I can't wait for you to see how great I look underneath it!"

Santana smirked a little at that. She couldn't wait either.

"Why isn't anybody else here?"

"I paid the restaurant to be closed to everyone except me and you tonight."

"Oh Sany. You are soooo good to me!"

"Only you!" Santana leaned over the table and gave Brittany another kiss. This one ended up being a little more passionate and lengthy.

After that, their food was brought to their table. As they ate they talked about the events of the day and how Santana set it up and Brittany's reactions to each thing.

As they finished up, Brittany was ready to leave.

"I'm done Sany. Can we go back to the apartment for some alone time now?"

"Almost, babe. I have one more thing for you." She signaled for a waiter and whispered in his ear. He stood up and went back into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can handle desert. I'm saving my appetite for something else." Brittany had husked out the last part. She made a point to look up and down Santana's body, sending a shiver down the darker girl's body.

Santana didn't reply and soon enough the waiter was back with a covered plate. He set it down in front of Brittany and removed the cover, revealing another egg.

Brittany looked at Santana with a confused face. The hunt was over, why another egg?

"Open it."

Brittany did as she was told. She reached for the egg and slowly opened it. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. The blonde whipped her head up again to look at the girl across from her.

"W-What's this?"

Santana got up and walked over to Brittany's side. She took the egg from the girl and grabbed the ring. It was then that she got down on one knee. Brittany started to tear up as she realized what was happening.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. I love you. You've got the playfulness of a young kid, but at the same time you are as sexy as a dozen supermodels. You like the simple things in life and while you may not read the paper everyday or know about all of the issues in the world, you are smart. You understand people like nobody I've ever met. You also understand me. I love that we can have entire conversations with just our eyes. You put up with me, that's something that nobody else ever thought about doing. Please, will you marry me?"

Brittany's heart was overflowing with love for the girl on one knee in front of her. She could barely squeak out her answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Forever yes!"

Santana slipped on the ring and got up. As she stood she pulled Brittany up into a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled back a little, it was only to wipe the tears of happiness away. They stared into each other eyes and felt the love radiating from one another.

They sealed their engagement with the most passionate kiss yet.

* * *

><p>A*N – I do not own Glee or the song Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band. Feel free to review and take a look at my other stories!<p> 


End file.
